Pertenencia
by Karkstrek
Summary: Enormes manos recorren su espalda y sus costados, el contacto es duro y sin cuidado, sin amor. Sabe por la manera en que aprietan sus costados que por la mañana se notarán las marcas de lo que pasó, de lo que están haciendo. / OmegaverseAU.


**Advertencia: Lenguaje y situaciones no consensuadas.**

 **Espero que les guste :3**

* * *

 **Pertenencia.**

 **I**

Nuevamente comienza con el delicado procedimiento, su día a día es eso. Levantarse, rogar por que todo sea un mal sueño y comenzar de nuevo.

Observa la cajita de maquillaje ya casi vacía, chasquea la lengua molesto. No es suficiente como para cubrirla y salir por más. Suspira molesto, no esperaba tener que salir, no aún. Es un día soleado y no le gustan para nada ese tipo de clima. Transpira más de lo normal -empezando por eso-, el transpirar más sólo hace que su aroma sea más fuerte, atrayendo la atención de más alfas -inclusive betas- con la intención de marcarlo, sin embargo eso es lo de menos, poco le importa que alguien quiera marcarlo.

El ya ha sido reclamado.

Con las uñas de los dedos de su mano izquierda rasga la marca en su hombro ahí donde este se une al cuello, en el espejo puede ver que ha comenzado a sangrar, _bien_ , se dice mientras busca desinfectante y algo para cubrirlo. Su mano tiembla mientras aplica la medicina. No quiere salir, no hoy.

Definitivamente no es un buen día.

Han pasado cuatro años desde aquella vez, el presente día sólo marca un nuevo año que agregar, un nuevo año que no hace más que recordarle lo obvio.

Ha sido marcado.

Su rostro se llena de disgusto al recordar tal cosa. _Perteneces a alguien_ , su subconsciente le recuerda, _debes ir con él_. No puede ignorar las palabras que se repiten en su cabeza, las conoce de memoria y las odia con todo su ser. No quiere ser de nadie, no es una pertenencia. Quiere escoger él con quién pasar el resto de sus días, quiere compartir, no tomar por la fuerza como lo hicieron con él. Nada de eso le hace feliz. Ni siquiera sus sueños e ilusiones logran hacerle sonreír.

Cuando siente sus hombros sacudirse se da cuenta de que ya ha comenzado, _obviamente_ , se dice. Su enojo ha pasado, ahora sólo le queda deprimirse.

Sus pasos son cortos, lentos y pesados, suponen para él un esfuerzo sobrehumano cada paso que da duele aún más que el anterior. Agradece no haberse vestido aún. Su pijama se limita a un short con diseño floral y una camiseta plana de color claro, es lo suficientemente cómoda para el estrés que pasará en los siguientes momentos.

Su cama le parece en esos momentos un lugar frío y antinatural, le causa escalofríos y disgusto verla en estos momentos. El que esté vacía sólo hace que su "anhelo" crezca, que su parte Omega clame por su pareja para dejar de estar solo. Sacude un poco su cabeza.

La verdad es que prefiere salir, es mejor que quedarse en su departamento y dejar que su lado Omega sufra por todo lo que pudiera ser, es estúpido y lo sabe, para él el idiota que le marcó no significa nada, ni siquiera pidió su permiso.

Claro, ahora sus planes de salir la mayor parte del día para sólo regresar a dormir se han visto frustrados por el dichoso maquillaje. Es su culpa por no estar al pendiente, golpea su frente mientras hace una nota mental para comprar más maquillaje semanas antes del fatídico día, qué importa si caduca o deja de servir, sólo son medidas de seguridad.

Siente que empezará a llorar en cualquier momento. Lo sabe por el nudo en su garganta y la manera forzosa en la que comienza a respirar. Con todo el dolor del mundo se coloca en la solitaria y fría cama, espera dormir un buen rato, sin embargo, por la manera en la que observa el techo, sabe que no logrará si quiera dormir un poco.

* * *

 _Enormes manos recorren su espalda y sus costados, el contacto es duro y sin cuidado, sin amor. Sabe por la manera en que aprietan sus costados que por la mañana se notarán las marcas de lo que pasó, de lo que están haciendo._

 _Siente la bilis subiendo por su garganta, haciéndole soltar arqueadas de asco. El joven que le sostiene le observa aburrido._

 _-¿No has hecho esto nunca?_

 _Con toda su fuerza de voluntad evita que su ceño se frunza, lo que menos quiere en esos momentos es tener que lidiar con algo más, suficiente tiene con la situación en la que se encuentra en ese instante. Sonriendo dulcemente niega ligeramente, tiene que contenerse de nueva cuenta para no hacer ningún gesto de disgusto. Sus manos aprietan firmemente los hombros del Alfa, el cual toma su reacción como algo positivo._

 _El Alfa asiente una vez antes de comenzar a atacar su cuello. No siente placer por el contacto, más que "besos" son lamidas y mordidas lo suficientemente fuertes como para rasgar la piel, el Alfa no pone atención a las heridas que está dejando, mucho menos hace caso de los gemidos de dolor que ha comenzado a vocalizar._

 _Cuando las manos del Alfa toman de manera brusca la parte baja de sus rodillas es cuando se da cuenta finalmente de la situación en la que se encuentra. No es lo que quiere, decide finalmente, no de esta manera._

 _Sin embargo, ya es demasiado tarde. El Alfa no está dispuesto a dar marcha atrás, lo sabe por la manera en que sus pupilas se dilatan y su respiración se vuelve más agitada. Está jodido, literalmente._

 _-Alfa -intenta captar su atención. No puede evitar odiarse por la manera en que salen sus palabras, no es el mismo tono seguro con el que generalmente habla, mucho menos suena muy convencido._

 _El Alfa le ignora -si es que le ha escuchado- para continuar "besando" su cuello. Mientras sus manos acarician el supuesto bulto en su entrepierna. Desagradable, piensa mientras las manos del Alfa recorren su entrada por sobre el pantalón, al no sentir la humedad típica de un Omega deseoso, su gesto se transforma en uno molesto. Las cejas se juntan molestas, amenazantes tal vez, los labios se levanta un poco mostrando los blancos dientes de manera amenazante, los afilados colmillos brillan retándole a moverse._

 _-Omega -su voz sale como un gruñido gutural haciéndole estremecerse-. ¿Por qué no estás mojado? ¿Debo acaso enseñarte que siempre debes estar preparado para mí?_

 _Por el tono que toma la voz del Alfa en la última pregunta, Iwaizumi sabe que está completamente jodido. El tono de la voz de su "acompañante" es frío, le hiela los huesos y le hace temblar, teme por todo lo que pueda pasar. Cualquier movimiento del Alfa le alerta, no quiere que le golpeen, tampoco quiere que le toquen. No quiere nada de eso._

 _-No..._

 _Su voz se rompe, amargas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas mientras el Alfa frente a él sonríe ladinamente, claramente satisfecho la evidente humillación._

 _-Deja que te enseñe._

 _Es lo último que dice antes de tomar sin cuidado sus delgadas piernas y arrebatar los gastados jeans de estas, exponiendo aquello que no debería ser ofrecido tan fácilmente._

* * *

Con un salto se levanta de la cama, se abraza a sí mismo intentando controlar los espasmos causados por el llanto al recordar "eso"

Inhala profundamente ignorando los espasmos que recorren su cuerpo. No debe entrar en pánico, no quiere tener otro ataque y terminar en el hospital. No porque le moleste ese lugar, si no por las preguntas que no quiere contestar. Cosas como ¿Y tu pareja? ¿Has venido tú sólo, en este estado? ¿Podemos llamar a tu pareja para que te acompañe? ¿Y cuándo tendrán a su primer cachorro? ¿Puedo ver tu marca?. Es incómodo estar ahí, no quiere recordar nada de lo que pasó hace tanto tiempo, sin embargo, los encargados ahí se esmeran demasiado en saber qué ha pasado en su vida. Una vez incluso le regalaron condones y otras cosas anticonceptivas, asegurándole que si seguía así, la siguiente vez no iba a terminar solo con una marca.

Después de asegurar y demostrar que no se dedicaba a ese tipo de servicios, los miembros del establecimiento decidieron dejarle en paz. Muy apenados por sus aseveraciones y malas interpretaciones le ofrecieron un trato: Si Hajime llegase a necesitar supresores de celo, anticonceptivos o algún tipo de tratamiento propio para omega, el hospital se lo proporcionaría sin rechistar de manera gratuita -cabe mencionar que todo el hospital estuvo de acuerdo, pues todos habían hecho pasar al señor Iwaizumi por un momento demasiado desagradable-. A Iwaizumi nada de eso le importa, no es culpa de otras personas pensar cosas de él, es su culpa por permitir que dichas cosas pasaran en primer lugar.

Revisa el cajón superior de la mesita de noche, contando las cajitas de color verde en ella: _una, dos, tres, cuatro… nueve._ Son las suficientes para suprimir su olor por el resto del año y no levantar sospechas. Sólo le falta revisar _lo otro_. Con manos temblorosas abre lentamente el segundo cajón, mueve unas cuantas prendas (bufandas, gorros y parecidos) hasta llegar al fondo del cajón, apenas tocar el fondo revisa si es que aún hay algo ahí.

Su frustración crece a medida que pasan los segundos y el no logra encontrar nada. Su ceño se frunce, sus cejas se arrugan y su labio inferior es atrapado entre sus dientes. No puede estarle pasando esto, no cuando se supone que hoy, HOY tiene que empezar a tomar _eso._

 _Bien hecho, Hajime_. Es su culpa, lo sabe. No se ha esmerado en revisar si algo le faltaba o no hasta ese momento, no, estaba demasiado preocupado por la fecha que no se dió cuenta de nada.

 _Demonios_. Ahora va a tener que salir.

Entra a su habitación, toma algunas prendas antes de despojarse del pijama y las pantuflas. Tras colocarse las prendas y asegurarse de haber tomado lo esencial de su recámara (teléfono móvil, identificación, etc) se dirige al pasillo.

De nuevo frente a un espejo, esta vez el que se encuentra al final del pasillo que da hacia afuera de su casa, a la calle. Su pijama ha sido sustituida por unos jeans, una camisa de franela sobre una camiseta oscura y una chaqueta. Sus pantuflas cambiaron por unas botas de combate color negro, el casquillo en la punta de estas hace que Hajime se sienta más tranquilo, siempre puede noquear a alguien con ellas.

Su cuello es rodeado por una bufanda de lana, Hajime agradece que el clima sea fresco, lo suficiente como para poder usar una bufanda sin que parezca raro.

Toma sus llaves de un bowl cercano a la puerta mientras deja escapar un suspiro, agradece aquél servicio que le ofrecieron en el hospital hace tantos años.

Emprende el viaje al hospital 'Miyagi' con pasos lentos. No está muy lejos de su casa, por lo que decide caminar. Eso y que no quiere utilizar su auto hasta que sus vacaciones terminen, quiere disfrutar el no tener que pagar por combustible un poco más.

* * *

El hospital es… diferente de como lo era hace años. Ya no desprende una atmósfera depresiva ni aburrida como lo era antes, algunas de las enfermeras que logra ver sonrién a pacientes mientras les preguntan sobre su estado. Incluso en la recepción hay gente amable.

Más confiado y seguro de sí mismo Hajime decide que es buena idea comenzar en recepción.

La joven frente a él parece nerviosa cuando le toca atenderlo. Las pequeñas manos de la joven rubia agitan nerviosamente algunos de los papeles en su escritorio, algunos caen, haciéndola sonrojar mientras se disculpa con Hajime por su torpeza. Hajime niega con la cabeza, se ha relajado considerablemente con las acciones de la rubia, pues le recuerdan que es normal cometer errores.

-¿Pu...puedo ayudarle, joven...? -la joven comienza, antes de sacudir nerviosamente la cabeza mientras murmura cosas como: _cómo pudiste olvidar su nombre… La supervisora te correrá por tu falta de atención a los pacientes… Seré asignada al turno nocturno con Kuroo… Kuroo me hará hacer el papeleo de Morgue…_

-Iwaizumi, Hajime Iwaizumi -repite el moreno, la rubia suspira antes de tomar sus manos y agradecerle repetidamente por salvar su trabajo.

-Bien, señor Iwaizumi, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? -Hajime suspira mientras coloca su mano izquierda en su nuca, nervioso. Sin embargo, ante la sonrisa paciente de la rubia decide explicarle su situación, incluso muestra la identificación especial que le dieron en aquél entonces- ¡Oh! Si, señor Iwaizumi puedo darle su medicamento, sólo... -la joven le observa con cierta pena antes de continuar. Iwaizumi siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, eso no significa nada bueno- La administración cambió hace tiempo -comienza- así que tenemos que asignarle un nuevo doctor, hacerle unos cuantos estudios y renovar su credencial, nada fuera de lo establecido por la administración -finaliza con una sonrisa.

Iwaizumi siente sudor frío recorrer su espalda y sus manos, junto al resto de su cuerpo tiemblan. No quiere… no quiere volver a pasar por lo mismo en aquél entonces, no quiere recordar todas aquellas cosas que tanto desea olvidar.

-No podría…

-No se preocupe, Señor Iwaizumi, nadie lo tratará como en ese entonces -la joven toma sus manos en un gesto efusivo mientras reafirma sus palabras con una sonrisa.

-Yo…

-Le asignaré a nuestro mejor doctor -dice la joven soltando sus manos para después teclear unas cuantas cosas en su ordenador- ¡Listo! -exclama contenta, al ver la expresión angustiada del moreno prosigue- ¡Le acompañaré a su cubículo!

La joven -ahora frente a él Iwaizumi cae en cuenta de que es muy pequeña- toma sus manos, Iwaizumi siente el contacto algo reconfortante.

-Señorita…

-¡Yachi! -contesta la joven- Y no se preocupe, señor Iwaizumi, nuestro doctor lo atenderá como se merece.

Iwaizumi sinceramente espera que así sea. Quiere creer, desde el fondo de su corazón en las palabras de la recepcionista.

* * *

Resulta que su doctor asignado no se encuentra en ese momento, ha salido a desayunar a la cafetería cercana. Yachi se ha quedado con él, esperando. En ese periódo de tiempo ha aprendido que la pequeña rubia es en realidad una Beta, es uno de los más nuevos trabajadores del hospital -lleva un año y medio- y ha sido ascendida de a poco, comenzando como interna, para seguir como organizadora del papeleo hasta su reciente posición. Le cuenta que quiere ser anestesista, que aún estudia para ello. Iwaizumi le sonríe y de vez en cuando asiente, agradece que la joven se quede a esperar con él, le distrae del pánico que podría sentir.

Iwaizumi comienza a cabecear, definitivamente no es por la comodidad de la banca de espera, es sin duda un claro signo de lo cerca que está su próximo celo, a Yachi parece no molestarle, contrario a eso se coloca más cerca de Iwaizumi para que este sienta el calor de su cuerpo y se sienta más cómodo. Iwaizumi se recarga un poco en la joven, se siente tan _cansado_.

A su lado, Yachi comienza a bostezar contagiada por la comodidad del señor Iwaizumi, decide tomar una siesta junto a este.

El calor de Yachi a su lado le hacen ansiar todo aquello que ya no puede tener. La joven es una Omega, como el y a pesar de que la jovencita no le ha resultado más que agradable no puede evitar sentir celos. Celos causados por el saber que la joven va a ser elegida por alguien dispuesto a cuidar de ella, alguien a quién darle cachorros, que la va a querer y le va a proporcionar todo lo que necesite… Alguien que no la forzará al 'lazo' y lo más importante, _no la abandonará._

Se sobresalta, nervioso observa a todos lados. _No… No es posible_ , piensa. El olor que inunda sus fosas nasales le es conocido, tan conocido que le hace temblar. Le recuerda cosas, cosas que con todo su ser desea olvidar, cosas que a pesar de ser por lo menos ignoradas son una constante en su vida gracias a la marca en la base del cuello.

-Oh Dios mío -alguien exclama ligeramente, Iwaizumi no quiere abrir sus ojos. _No puede_. No quiere ver a la persona que se ha colocado frente a él y Yachi-, Hitoka Yachi -el cuerpo junto al suyo comienza a moverse, como si fuera sacudido- ¿Estás durmiendo en horas de trabajo? -cuestiona la voz, Iwaizumi detecta lo que podría ser burla en la persona que zarandea a su acompañante-

-¡Claro que no! -la joven al lado de Iwaizumi exclama rápidamente, levantándose de un salto para observar a quién le habla.

-¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo? -la persona pregunta, mientras más tiempo pasa ahí frente a ellos, Iwaizumi llega a la conclusión de que el aroma de esta persona no es aquél que no le gusta, no le resulta repulsivo. La mezcla de café y pastelillos lo rodea casi completamente, sin embargo, Iwaizumi es capaz de detectar algo más. Una mezcla a flores recién cortadas y un ligero aroma a hospital es lo que esa persona desprende, sumado a la característica fuerza de un Alfa. Iwaizumi abre sus ojos, curioso por descubrir más de esta nueva persona.

-¡Le traje un paciente! -exclama la joven mientras señala a Iwaizumi.

La persona frente a ambos no es mayor que Iwaizumi, más alta tal vez. Pero no mayor. Viste las ropas típicas de los servidores de la salud, su cuello es rodeado por un estetoscopio mientras en una de sus manos balancea algún expediente. Eso a Iwaizumi no le interesa, decide prestar más atención en los rasgos físicos del joven. Cabello castaño y ondulado, los ojos de un café claro que no hace más que destilar calma mientras escucha a la joven. Iwaizumi procede a fijarse en sus manos, las uñas pulcras, sin rastros de ser mordidas adornan largos dedos procedentes de una mano _grande_. Iwaizumi puede sentir calor en sus mejillas _Estás observando demasiado_ , se dice. Sin embargo, no puede evitar observar de nuevo el rostro del Doctor, sólo para caer en cuenta que este le está observando.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó? -le pregunta directamente. La firmeza con la que le observa le hace estremecer.

-¡Oh! El es Hajime Iwaizumi, hay que actualizar su expediente por lo del cambio de administración y todas esas cosas -dice la joven después de colocarse a un lado de Iwaizumi, retirando la atención del doctor de su persona. El joven no puede evitar suspirar aliviado.

-Oh, perfecto -dice, mientras con la mano que no sostiene el expediente toma una de las muñecas de Iwaizumi alertándolo un poco-. Entonces vamos, Señor Iwaizumi -comienza a tirar de su muñeca un poco, guiándole a lo que parece ser su consultorio.

-¡Doctor Oikawa! -Yachi llama la atención del Doctor.

-¿Sí, Hitoka? -cuestiona exasperado.

-Aún no le he explicado a qué viene el señor Iwaizumi -dice la joven.

-Pero si acabas de decirlo.

-Si, pero… -la joven le observa con el ceño fruncido, esperando que el doctor capte que hay más cosas que decir.

El Doctor Oikawa coloca a Iwaizumi detrás suyo para posteriormente abrir la puerta del consultorio y empujarle ligeramente hacia adentro.

-Ponte cómodo -dice con un guiño antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Iwaizumi observa la habitación frente a sí. Casi en frente suyo, frente a la puerta hay un escritorio con un montón de papeles, plumas e instrumentos de oficina repartidos por este, en la esquina más cercana a la pared hay una computadora. Al fondo hay una camilla, una báscula y lo que parecen ser varios instrumentos y aparatos médicos, en uno de los costados hay una tarja donde hay un despachador de jabón y unas cuantas toallas de papel desechables.

Iwaizumi opta por sentarse en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Juega con algunas de las plumas regadas por el escritorio para distraerse, le extraña un poco que un Doctor tenga tantas plumas -y de diversos colores. Entonces observa los cuadros colgados en las paredes del consultorio, entre los varios títulos y certificados del Doctor se da cuenta que este ha impartido un montón de cursos a lo largo del país sobre el cuidado y la seguridad de los diferentes géneros existentes, hasta cómo lidiar con algún compañero indeseado. Iwaizumi no puede evitar sorprenderse, y agradecer a Yachi por asignarle ese doctor.

-Lamento la tardanza -se disculpa el doctor tras entrar al consultorio, sus pasos son silenciosos, haciendo que Iwaizumi se sobresalte un poco, pues no le ha escuchado entrar.

-No es nada -replica el moreno.

El doctor da unos cuantos pasos para colocarse en la silla frente al moreno, detrás del escritorio.

-Hitoka me ha explicado un poco su situación, y cómo está un poco nervioso porque le traten como en aquél entonces -el doctor le observa fijamente, antes de proseguir-. Y sé que no le va a agradar del todo, pero tengo que hacerle unas cuantas preguntas -Iwaizumi suspira aliviado ante las palabras del doctor- y examinar su _marca_ -le observa fijamente, esperando cualquier reacción del moreno que le diga que no le agrada eso.

-Está bien -dice el moreno con un suspiro.

-Entonces, comencemos. Mi nombre es Tooru Oikawa, y a partir de este momento seré su doctor -el doctor se presenta antes de acomodarse en la silla, la espalda recta y los ojos fijos en Iwaizumi. Toma unas cuantas formas de uno de los cajones en el escritorio, los coloca sobre la mesa para después tomar la pluma con la que vio a Iwaizumi juguetear hace unos momentos, es de color azul-. ¿Su nombre es…?

-Hajime Iwaizumi -y el doctor anota en la hoja.

-¿Edad?

-Veinticinco años -el doctor le observa sorprendido, su escritura se detiene un poco. Observa unos segundos a Iwaizumi, poniéndole nervioso antes de regresar a la colecta de datos.

Las preguntas 'sencillas' pasan sin mayor complicación. Para Iwaizumi es fácil corroborar sus datos y alguna que otra pregunta sobre sus antecedentes médicos, la cosa se complica cuando el doctor toma otra hoja, esta en blanco para comenzar con una nueva serie de preguntas.

-¿Hace cuánto fue marcado? -pregunta sin despegar la vista de Iwaizumi, que sólo se siente más nervioso.

-Cuatro años -responde susurrando. El doctor le observa fijamente antes de hacer algunas anotaciones en la hoja.

-¿Estaba usted en celo?

-No -Iwaizumi juraría que la mirada del doctor era triste. Para Iwaizumi, el compadecimiento del doctor, extrañamente le llena de confianza. Siente que puede confiar en esta persona, contarle todo lo que pasó en aquél entonces y esperar que este le ayude… _¿A qué?_ se pregunta Iwaizumi.

-¿Entonces hubo dolor? -el semblante del doctor cambia a la misma expresión seria de hace unos minutos para continuar con el cuestionario, sin embargo, Iwaizumi no se siente decaído.

-¿Dolor?

-Durante o en los días posteriores a su Marca -puede que Iwaizumi esté imaginando cosas, producto de la cercanía de su celo y el cansancio que siente debido a esto, pero cree ver disgusto en el rostro del doctor al pronunciar la palabra 'marca'.

Iwaizumi se concentra en sus recuerdos, recuerda el momento justo en el que fue marcado. Las enormes manos aferrándose a su cintura y la manera en que el nudo se expandía en su interior mientras afilados dientes eran encajados en su cuello. Recuerda sólo sentir un dolor momentáneo, como el piquete de una aguja que acabó cuando el otro retiró los dientes de su cuello.

 _No, no en ese momento_ , se dice Iwaizumi. Se concentra en los días posteriores, en el agonizante dolor por el que pasó al ver que estaba solo, lo horrible que se volvieron sus celos después de eso…

-Sólo… -comienza, la voz convertida en un susurro debido a los recuerdos poco agradables. El doctor Oikawa espera pacientemente por su respuesta observándole- En los días posteriores, recuerdo que la _marca_ ardía, recordándome que no había nadie gracias a un tonto error. Por haber confiado en alguien que parecía adecuado.

Iwaizumi no se da cuenta de que está llorando, no hasta que observa a Oikawa tomar un pañuelo de un cajón cercano antes de acomodarlo entre sus dedos para limpiar el camino del salado líquido por sus mejillas.

-No es tu culpa -asegura el doctor-. Es culpa de todos esos Alfas que no reciben educación sexual de manera correcta.

Iwaizumi enserio quiere confiar en sus palabras.

* * *

El doctor espera que Iwaizumi se recupere un poco antes de continuar con sus preguntas. A partir de esa pregunta las demás son más 'tranquilas' pues no hacen a Iwaizumi recordar cosas no tan agradables. Para cuando Iwaizumi se da cuenta, las preguntas de diagnóstico han terminado y el doctor le está guiando a la camilla, haciendo que se recueste en esta.

-Posiblemente sientas molestia o algún tipo de dolor -le advierte mientras se coloca guantes y un cubrebocas-, si se vuelve insoportable, por favor, dímelo -colocándose frente a Iwaizumi contínua-. No voy a inspeccionar nada más que tu marca, así que no estés tan nervioso -concluye con un guiño, haciendo que Iwaizumi ruede los ojos exasperado.

-Claro -contesta Iwaizumi con un chasquido, haciendo reír ligeramente al doctor.

El doctor Tooru comienza retirando un poco la camiseta debajo de la camisa de Iwaizumi -ha hecho que este se retire la chaqueta antes de indicarle recostarse- para exponer el área de la clavícula y el cuello, lo suficiente como para poder observar con total claridad la marca.

Comienza palpando suavemente el área alrededor, Iwaizumi no puede hacer más que observar la otro con tal de no pensar en el origen de la _cosa_ en su cuello. Le parece impresionante la manera en que su doctor observa fijamente esa parte de su cuello, puede ver cómo almacena información en su cabeza que complementa con preguntas hacia Iwaizumi y lo que siente en con cada toque. A Iwaizumi le agrada el profesionalismo que el doctor muestra hacia su persona, y el genuino interés en su bienestar.

No siente la burla y el asco que el otro doctor mostró antes.

-Iwaizumi -el doctor le llama, deteniendo todo contacto con su persona. Su voz suena un poco amortiguada por el cubrebocas en su rostro. Iwaizumi asiente, dándole a entender que le está escuchando-. Voy a comenzar a inspeccionar tu _marca_ -avisa, Iwaizumi observa cómo su mirada se endurece apenas decir la palabra. Tiene curiosidad, quiere saber qué es lo que el doctor repudia tanto de esa palabra.

-Si… -dice no completamente seguro, siente que el doctor se molestará y no quiere eso. _¿No lo quiero?_ resuena en su cabeza.

Oikawa comienza acercando su rostro al cuello de Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi no puede evitar tensarse cuando escucha al otro inspirar _Es por tu bien_ , se dice mientras aprieta los puños. En esa posición el doctor palpa un poco el centro de la marca, prestando atención al rostro de Iwaizumi en busca de incomodidad o de algún indicio que le diga que le molesta al moreno, al no encontrar nada de eso decide continuar. Prestando completa atención a la marca en el cuello del moreno, nota que esta ya no es tan notoria, _Sólo fue mordido una vez, no hubo mordidas posteriores para reafirmar la posesión_ , hace una nota mental para añadir eso al expediente del moreno.

Tooru siente una clase de alivio en su interior con esta nueva información, tiene que evitar suspirar cada vez que inhala, recordándose que es poco profesional oler a sus pacientes de esa manera tan íntima, más no puede evitarlo, Iwaizumi es el primer Omega que le parece atractivo. Hajime Iwaizumi ha capturado su atención desde el momento que lo vió sentado junto a Yachi, sin embargo, sus ojos verdes y lo desesperados que lucian estos durante las preguntas despertaron algo más en él. El sentimiento de querer proteger a Iwaizumi, de hacerle recordar que no todos los alfas son tan groseros e idiotas como el que le marcó _Yo no lo soy_ , piensa orgulloso. Se golpea mentalmente, no es nada profesional lo que está haciendo.

Hace un poco de presión en las cicatrices con forma de media luna, _Clásico colmillo de alfa_ , piensa rodando los ojos.

Su trabajo ya ha terminado, la marca ya no es tan profunda y en cualquier momento se desvanecerá. Sin embargo, si su sospecha es correcta y espera que no sea así, de haberle pasado algo más a Iwaizumi, algo como tal vez haber sido apareado completamente fuera de un celo, promueve la posibilidad de que Iwaizumi no pueda concebir.

Es un destino muy triste para un Omega.

 _Más para alguien que no se lo merece_ , Tooru no puede evitar pensar mientras observa el rostro de Iwaizumi, que con los ojos fijos en el techo del cubículo luce tan tranquilo. _Espero que no sea eso._

Oikawa se retira de su posición tan cercana a Iwaizumi para retirarse los guantes y el cubrebocas -los tira en un cesto cercano- antes de indicarle a Iwaizumi que puede levantarse y volver a la silla frente a su escritorio, recalcando que debe hacerlo lento y sin prisas, pues podría marearse.

El moreno se levanta con cuidado, primero se sienta en la camilla, observa cómo sus pies cuelgan un poco de está haciendo que maldiga un poco su condición. No hay cosa que más le moleste de ser un Omega -por no decir la única cosa- y es ser un poco más bajo de estatura que muchas personas, aún cuando su estatura está arriba del promedio del Omega común.

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos da un pequeño brinquito para terminar de levantarse. Una vez de pie se acerca con pasos normales a la silla, donde se desploma, dispuesto a escuchar el diagnóstico de su nuevo doctor.

-Bien, señor Iwaizumi -comienza el doctor-. Hemos concluido una parte de su diagnóstico..

-¿Una parte? -Iwaizumi le interrumpe, al darse cuenta de su grosería tose un poco. Oikawa le observa burlón.

-Sí, una parte. Su médico anterior olvidó realizarle unas cuantas pruebas sanguíneas -al ver la mirada alarmada del moreno decide continuar-. No es nada de otro mundo, son cosas de rutina, para saber con exactitud la fecha de sus celos, si sus niveles hormonales están en perfecto estado. Cosas de ese tipo -finaliza.

-Oh.

-Si, oh. Pero bueno, yo no seré el encargado de tomar una muestra de su sangre, simplemente interpretaré su resultado por lo que -el doctor se levanta repentinamente, colocando ambas manos en el escritorio observa fijamente al moreno- le mandaré al cubículo 7 con Koushi, para que obtenga esa muestra. No tardará, y después de eso será completamente libre.

Iwaizumi siente un sudor frío recorrer su nuca…

-¿Y mi celo? -no puede evitar sonrojarse, se maldice por pensar en voz alta. Su doctor le observa compadecido, haciéndole temer lo peor.

-Me temo que, no podemos darle más supresores, debido a la falta de interés por su anterior doctor se le asignaron unos que desafortunadamente no eran los adecuados para su persona. Esto sólo puede ocasionar que se altere el ritmo hormonal de su cuerpo y a la larga genere otro tipo de _dificultades_. Como ahora, el aroma característico de su persona es muy leve, al punto de ser casi nulo. Por eso, necesito ese análisis antes de recetar cualquier tipo de supresor. Además, si ha estado usando esos supresores desde hace cuatro años, lo más probable es que su sistema inmune ya no los reciba como antes -finaliza.

-¿Cuándo podrá recetarme algo? -pregunta el moreno, necesita respuestas, no quiere pasar por algo como un celo sin compañía, sin su pareja. No puede.

-Hasta obtener los resultados del análisis sanguíneo o, en caso de que su celo suceda antes, una vez que este termine.

-¿Cuánto tomarán esos resultados?

-Apróximadamente dos días, pero -e Iwaizumi se siente nervioso de nuevo- si su análisis determina que el celo es muy próximo, no podré darle nada.

-Está bien…

El moreno no está muy seguro de eso, muerde su labio inferior nervioso. Su celo está próximo y no hay manera en que el doctor no se dé cuenta. _Puedes hacerlo, Hajime, sólo serán unos días y volverás a tu yo de siempre._ Es su único consuelo.

Oikawa le guía a la puerta, una mano en uno de sus hombros durante el corto trayecto del escritorio a la puerta, el agarre es firme y le mantiene centrado, fuera de todo lo que implican los siguientes días.

-Bien, nos veremos en unos días. Señor Iwaizumi.

Y ya sea por la manera en que el doctor menciona su nombre, la cercanía o de este, o tal vez lo que implican sus palabras. Iwaizumi no puede evitar estremecerse.

* * *

Koushi Sugawara, o Suga. Es el omega doctor más agradable que Iwaizumi ha tenido la dicha de conocer. Prácticamente le ha recogido diciendo algo que sonó como: _¿Iwaizumi? Tooru me dijo que ibas a mi cubículo, así que vine por ti._ El doctor _brilla_ y no hace más que calmar a Iwaizumi con su amena plática sobre sus idiotas hijos adoptivos -ex compañeros de su facultad- y su esposo el pastelero. Daichi.

Con un ligero piquete en una de las venas de su brazo y una sonrisa, la toma de muestra termina rápido.

Sugawara se despide de él, diciéndole que si saluda y habla amablemente a los recepcionistas, estos le proporcionaran su número y el de Tooru. Iwaizumi niega, diciendo que no es necesario.

Sin embargo, a un paso de salir del hospital, decide que tal vez sea conveniente tener el número de _su_ doctor, por lo que tras unas cuantas palabras con Yachi, esta le proporciona tres números. Todos de Tooru Oikawa.

cubículo/consultorio.

2.Número de trabajo.

3.Número personal.

Iwaizumi los guarda todos en su móvil. La joven le proporciona un cuarto número, con una sonrisa le dice al moreno que puede llamar para lo que sea, desde un chiste malo hasta algo realmente importante. Iwaizumi le sonríe.

Sale del hospital, necesita llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible y preparar todo para los siguientes días. Hace mucho no tiene un celo y sabe que tendrá que tener la comida y el agua necesaria para no enfermarse, así como también un nido y unas cuantas _cosas._

Suspira molesto. Va a ser un celo tedioso.

* * *

 **Extra**

-¿Si, Iwaizumi?

Hajime sabe que es una locura lo que va a hacer. Sabe que el otro lo usará en su contra o se lo recordará hasta el fin de los tiempos, mas no tiene otra opción e Issei es la persona en la que más confía para eso.

-Issei -comienza, tratando de no apretar tan fuerte el dispositivo en sus manos-. Necesito que me hagas un favor -establece rápidamente.

-¿Ah?

-Issei, necesito que me hagas un favor -repite, esta vez más despacio.

-Si tienes que ocultar el cuerpo de tu nuevo doctor, me niego. El sujeto está en su derecho de hacerte preguntas y _todo_ tipo de pruebas.

-No -Hajime golpea su rostro, no está de humor para soportar las payasadas del otro.

-¿Oh, entonces?

-Necesito, ciertas cosas…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tu sabes -dice nervioso, esperando que el otro capte a lo que se refiere.

-No Iwaizumi, no lo sé. Por eso estoy preguntando -dice el otro exasperado.

- _Maldición,_ Issei. Necesito que me consigas dildos. Cosas con que pasar un celo.

-Oh…

Cuando el otro estalla en carcajadas, Iwaizumi sabe que va a necesitar ayuda para ocultar un cuerpo.

Al final, Issei le llevó una cajita al día siguiente, llena de todo tipo de dildos y consoladores. Desde aquellos con el característico nudo 'alfa' hasta algunos más sencillos, los colores van desde un llamativo verde fluorescente -que no hace más que sonrojarle- hasta uno semejante al tono de su piel, los tamaños variados le hacen sonrojar aún más. Iwaizumi no sabe si agradecer o golpearlo.

* * *

 **Para quiénes ya me conocen (?): Saben que no tengo una fecha de actualizar muy 'estándar', lo que sí les puedo decir es que espero no tardar más de un mes :3**

 **Hasta luego~~~~**


End file.
